It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go
by hello motto
Summary: (Chapter 6 up!) Read And Find Out! I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna write one!lol.
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to The Fast And The Furious...Damn...lol. Jesse and Vince is alive in this story because I love them!lol! I don't care how but I'm keeping them in this story!lol!  
  
It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"Mia! Lett! You girls ready yet?!" Dom shouted up the stairs, his husky voice over the sound of crashing cars from Leon and Jesse's Grand Turismo game, "We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Hold on, Papi!"Letty shouted back from Mia's room, "We're almost done!"  
  
"You said that ten minutes ago!" Dom groaned.  
  
"What's the rush?!" Letty replied, appearing at the top of the stairs, "I don't think they would start without the "King of the Streets" there now would they?" she arched an eybrow.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. "Yeah and if they ask, I'll tell them that it was his Queen who kept them waiting," he smirked.  
  
"No," Letty shook her head, "I'm already done! Its your sister that's the problem now!" she answered, walking down the steps.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?!"  
  
She shrugged. "Putting on make up I guess."  
  
Dom sighed and pulled her in his arms. He glanced at the engagement ring on her left ring finger and smiled. He grasped her hand and laid his lips on the ring, giving a soft gentle kiss on the diamond. "Mi Senorita," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Letty grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his. Dom smiled into it and pulled her closer to him, lifting her up so her flaming boots were about five inches off the ground. He slipped his tongue in and carresed the small of her back with his hand. Letty gave a little moan that only he could hear and he smirked, pulling her even closer.  
  
"Knock it off!" Leon groaned, holding a half empty bottle of Corona in his hand, "C'mon! You don't see me groping a girl infront of you guys!"  
  
"That's because you never have one!" Letty shot back, taking her lips away from Dom's.  
  
Leon whispered unaudible curses at her and sank back on the couch, a glare set on his face. Letty just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you go get Mia please?" Dom asked her, letting her down, "We have to go."  
  
She nodded. "MIA!" she gave an ear piercing scream.  
  
"I didn't mean that way!" Dom shouted, wincing.  
  
Letty shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. A few seconds later, Mia came running down the stairs, tying her hair in the process. She hopped down on the last step and smiled. "Ready!" she squealed.  
  
Dom squinted and looked at Letty. She shrugged, raising both her eyebrows. "She's your sister," she said plainly.  
  
"They're still checking on the test results," he smirked, giving her little peck on the lips, "Now C'mon! We're already late!"  
  
Everyone got up and walked out the door, Leon and Jesse running and touching the top of the door. Letty walked out after Mia and gave Dom a sarcastic glare as he playfully slapped her ass, walking out himself. He quickly shut the door and locked it, skipping down the steps. He ran to his car and opened the door as did the others. Dom pulled out first followed by the others and drove off, leaving skid marks on the road.  
  
They pulled up to the crowd in their "V" and parked. Dom stepped out first and as soon as he did, crowds started swooning over to him, especially the racer sluts. Letty stepped out and with an already set snarl on her face. They never learn do they, she thought. She was about to charge up to them but someone grabbed her arm. She quickly whipped around, her hair slapping the stranger. He winced and rubbed his cheek. He looked at her and smiled sweetly as he held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Chris," he greeted politely, "What's your name?"  
  
"Letty," she muttered, never shaking his hand, "What do you want?"  
  
Chris looked at his hand and dropped it. "I've been watching you ever since I came to these races and, I guess, I have a crush on you ever since."  
  
Letty raised an eyebrow and softened a little but not much. She looked at Dom who was watching her out of the corner of his eye while talking to Hector. She sighed and turned back to Chris. "How long have you been here?" she questioned.  
  
"A week," he answered, "I just didn't have enough guts to tell you. Besides it seems like he"-he pointed to Dom-"Already has you."  
  
Letty just smiled. "Sorry," she whispered, "Look, I have to go but I'll see you around."  
  
He nodded. Letty waved a little and ran over to Dom who immediately snaked an arm around her waist, glaring at Chris. Chris just waved and smiled which made Dom flip him off in a way so Letty wouldn't see. Chris turned around and smirked. "Fuck you too," he whispered, "She's mine." He looked at Mia and smirked. Maybe his sister could help me, he thought, smirking to himself as he walked over to her, ready to do whatever it takes to get Letty to be his.  
  
I know this chap really sucks but it'll get better later on! I promise! Please Review! Deceived by Appearance I'll have up soon as well as the sequal to Camping Trip and the next chaps of Reliving the Past! I love you all! *mwauh*  
  
~ML~ 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go: Chapter 2: Rated R: Language: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"2g buy in, winner takes all," Dom announced over the crowd, "Who's in?"  
  
"I am," Edward shouted, handing his money to Hector.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not gonna race?" Hector raised an eyebrow, eyeing the money.  
  
Edward just laughed sarcastically, shaking his head a little. "What?" Hector growled, making a gesture with his arms. Edward just smirked at him. "One, you can't race for shit atleast not against my boy Dominic. Two, you flat broke man!"  
  
Before Hector could snap back, a loud voice cut him off. "I'll race your boy," it shouted over the crowd, walking his way through them to the front, "Count me in," he smirked, slapping his money onto Hector's hand.  
  
He glanced at Letty and smiled. "Hey Letty," he greeted sweetly.  
  
"Hey," she whispered back. Dom casted him a murderous glare as he pulled Letty closer to him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" he growled, never changing his stare.  
  
"I'm Chris. I've been here for a week waiting to race the "King of the Streets" as they say," Chris smirked, "And now finally I have the chance."  
  
"As who say?" Dom questioned.  
  
"Your sister," he answered, nodding to Mia who was directly behind him, "We're practically really good friends." Dom stared at her for a long minute and sighed.  
  
"You know, why don't we make this more fun?" Dom smirked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It would be just the two of us. One on One. Raising the stakes."  
  
"Raising the stakes as to giving me your girl?" Chris arched a curious eyebrow.  
  
Letty opened her mouth in astonishment, her eyes growing wide. She looked at Dom and saw his face hardening, his body stiff. After a minute, he calmed a little. "No," he replied coldly, "As to raising the money to 4g.and.maybe.the pink slips to our cars."  
  
Chris looked back at his navy blue Skyline and thought for a minute. He turned back to Dom and smiled a boyishly smile. "Deal." He took out his slip and a handed it to Hector who took it, muttering intolerable words. Dom took out his and done the same.  
  
"Starting now, you're on my shit list. Get ready to breathe in my exhaust, Chris," Dom growled at him, hardening his name.  
  
Chris just nodded with a quirk of a smile and headed to his car. When Dom turned around and walked over to Edward, Letty ran over to Chris and grabbed his shirt, turning him around. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" she growled.  
  
Chris looked at her and shrugged her off. "What? I came here to race! What's the problem?"  
  
"If you're doing this to prove something to me it ain't gonna work aight?!"  
  
"I'm not! I just love to race! That's all!"  
  
"What about that smart ass remark? `Raising the stakes as to giving me your girl` what the hell was that about?!"  
  
"It was a joke! I didn't mean anything by it! Besides if I he did take the offer, then I would do anything to win it." With that, he stepped into his car, driving off. Letty just stood there, a blank look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Edward, but I need to do this," Dom whispered to him as they were walking over to his car.  
  
"Its aight, man," he replied, waving it off, "I can kick your ass some other night."  
  
Dom laughed heartily and steppped into his car, getting ready to race.  
  
They drove right up to the red finish line, revving their engines. Dom busted out his stereo while setting his Nos. Letty walked up to the passenger side window and kneeled down, raesting her head on her arms. "I hate you," she said plainly.  
  
"Why?" Dom looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Why did you have to bet on the pink slips? We need this car. It's the best one we have."  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna lose?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe your ego that's getting to your stubbly head or your cockiness that's rushing up faster than all the money we earned from racing."  
  
Dom just shook his head sighed. "This guy seems like an amature."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Just look at him Lett."  
  
Letty glanced behind her and saw Chris looking at her, licking his lips his eyes lighting up as his engine purred. She turned back to Dom and shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Baby. Trust me. I got it handled."  
  
".Fine. But if you lose this car and all that money, you won't get laid tonight, or the next night, or the next. Don't let me down Dominic." She gave him a soft peck on the lips and got up, walking back to her spot with Mia.  
  
A couple minutes later, Hector raised his aarms and dropped them a second later shouting, "Go!". The two cars sped off the starting line, side by side. C'mon Dom, Letty thought, Don't lose this car. Mia nudged her arm and smiled. "You think Chris is hot?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"I don't know. He's aight, I guess. Why? Do you?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
Mia blushed a little as she gazed at the crowd infront of her. ".Yeah. But don't tell Dom."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You and I both know that he doesn't like him and if he found out what I think of him he'll freak."  
  
"It's not like you want to go out with him.right?"  
  
Mia blushed more and nodded slowly. "I do," she muttered.  
  
"Ah, Mia!" Letty whined.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why him? If all people, why him?!"  
  
"Ever since Brian.left, I've never gotten over it and maybe this will help. Besides its just a date, nothing more.for now."  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
She nodded. "And I want to go. I think this will help me move on. So.will you help me?"  
  
Letty looked at her sympathetically. Ever since Brian left, she's been moping around the house always in a pissy mood. Maybe this would really help her, she thought, besides it'll get him off my back. She sighed. "Fine! I'll help you!"  
  
Mia jumped in excitement and wrapped her arms around Letty, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Letty! Thank You, Thank You, Thank-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get off me," Letty laughed, prying Mia's arms away from her, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just distract Dom. Make an excuse for me so he won't believe I'm out with him."  
  
"Fine. But be careful. You don't know him that well and I have a strange feeling about this guy. If something happened to you, my ass is Dom's as well your dead one."  
  
She nodded, never sliding the smile off her face. "I promise. Thank you Letty! I owe you a big one!"  
  
"Tch. Yeah, you do!" she smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris and Dom were still side by side, waiting to press on their Nos. Chris had already pressed on one, waiting to press on the other. Dom glanced at him. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. He sped up so he was infront of him, shifting to 4th gear. Chris just kept having that smartass smirk as he sped up also, but not enough to pass Dom. I have to if I even have a chance to beating him, Chris thought, looking at the red button. He hesitated but pressed on the last Nos. Dom looked over and saw him passing by him to the far front, closer to the finish line. Dom just shook his head and smiled as he pressed on his Nos. A second later, Chris saw Dom pass h im and crossed the finsh line by a couple feet. "Shit!" he growled. "Ha Ha!" Dom laughed as he slowed down towards the crowd.  
  
As soon as he got out, they crammed over to him, cheering. "This," Hector shouted, laughing, "Is all yours man!" He slapped the wad of cash and the pink slips onto Dom's hand and slapped his back. "Good Job, Bro!"  
  
Dom just grinned and glanced over at Letty who was smirking at him. Hae gave everything to Mia and walked over to her, pick her up. "Am I still gonna get some tonight?" he asked, his eyes bright.  
  
"We'll see," she replied, kissing his shaved head.  
  
Chris drove up to the crowd and stopped. He got out and walked over to Dom. He let Letty down and turned around, smirking. "Your car is mine!" he sneered.  
  
"Fine. Take it!" he answered, waving over to now Dom's skyline. Dom just licked his lips.  
  
"Dom, how's he gonna get home?" Mia asked, walking over to him.  
  
"He can walk," he replied, "or take a cab."  
  
"Dom." Mia looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes that Dom could never resist. He sighed. "Fine! Fine.he can take the car and drive home. But I want it back in the morning!"  
  
Mia grinned and looked at Chris. He shook his head. "Thanks Mia, but I make my own way. Nice race, Dom."  
  
Dom just nodded and turned back to Letty. "I'll see you later Mia, ok?" Chris whispered, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to take the rest of your cars, Chris!" Dom shouted, laughing.  
  
Chris just glanced back at him and turned, walking out. "You won't be saying that when I take your girl Toretto," he whispered into the night.  
  
There! That's the next chap! I hope you all like it! My Birthday's on the 26th! So by the time this gets up it'll be my birthday! Atleast from where I live! I'm so excited! Lol. I love you all! *Mwauh* Please Review!Anyway, Please Review!  
  
~ML~ 


	3. Chapter 3

It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let go: Chapter 3: 3rd Person POV:  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
"What do you think Lett?" Mia sqealed, twirling around. She wore a short denim jean skirt with a white dress shirt with a small black coat and strappy sandles. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail, hanging down on the small of her back.  
  
"You look nice Mia," Letty smiled sweetly.  
  
"I can't wait!" she grinned.  
  
"Yeah," Letty nodded plainly, "Just be careful ok?"  
  
Mia nodded an turned back to the mirror. "Remember, don't tell Dom!"  
  
Letty rolled her eyes. "Like I would! My ass would get kicked if he found out I let you out with Chris. He'd kill me! Literally."  
  
"You me both!" she laughed.  
  
Letty shook her head and sighed. "Speaking of Dom, where is he?" Mia asked, turning around. She walked out of her room with Letty right behind her.  
  
"He's at the garage with the guys. They're fixing `Dom's` Skyline so I don't think they'll be home 'til late," Letty answered as they ran down the stairs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I saw Dom's eyes when he said he was tuning it up a bit. They were bright so I figured he would be having too much fun to even bother coming home. I bet he would live in that car if he had the choice," Letty sighed.  
  
"Doesn't Leon have the same car?" Mia raised an eyebrow, grabbing her keys from the table, "And yet he's not fussing over that."  
  
"Yeah but it's different. Dom hates Chris. Winning his car just made him proud. He won it from the guy who he hates because he was flirting with me. It's like he had something to prove."  
  
"Chris flirted with you?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Long story," Letty replied, waving it off, "It's nothing anway. You should go now just in case Dom gets here earlier than we expected."  
  
Mia nodded and hugged Letty, walking out the door to her car. Letty watched as Mia drove away and shut the door tightly behind her, leaning against it. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Mia, she thought, Damn you owe me for this one.  
  
Chris's Apartment:  
  
"So let me get this straight. You like this chick whose with this guy and you're going out tonight with the guy's sister who you don't like?" Chris's brother, Sean, said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep." Chris confirmed, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"And this is gonna help you win her over how?" Sean asked, leaning against the bathroom counter.  
  
"Look I have this plan alright? And if everything goes well tonight, it would work. Trust me." Chris answered, spiking up his hair.  
  
"You're not gonna do some illegal shit are you?"  
  
"I'm not telling you what I'm gonna do."  
  
"You know what? I don't even want to know! 'Cause the last time you did something illegal, YOU LOST THE SKYLINE!" Sean growled, crossing his arms.  
  
Chris just rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the lights. Sean sighed and followed him to the living room. "Just promise me, PROMISE ME, you won't do some shit that could land you up in prison." Sean pleaded.  
  
Before Chris could reply, they heard a knock on the door. Chris walked over and opened the door and smiled. "Hey Mia!" he greeted.  
  
"Hey! You ready to go?" she grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" Chris nodded, grabbing his coat.  
  
When he was half way throught the door, Sean reached over and grabbed his arm. "Promise me," he repeated, his eyes never blinking.  
  
"Promise him what?" Mia asked, looking to both of them.  
  
"Nothing," Chris shook his head, smiling nervously, "Lets just go."  
  
Mia nodded slowly and walked out. Chris looked back at his brother and sighed. Closing the door, he followed Mia to her car and got in. Sean walked over to the window and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. He shook his head and punched the wall slightly, walking to his room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
There's the next chap! Geoff Stults looks like Chris and George Stults looks like Sean. If you want to see them type them up in Google and go to images ok? I know Chris isn't that cute but I love his brother! He's so hot! Lol! I've had a great birthday! Thank You! I love you all! Please Review!  
  
~ML~  
  
VinsBaby1989: Yeah..I forgot what it was because I haven't been watching TFATF in a while! But I knew it had a "Edw" in the beginning and all I could think of is "Edward". So sorry if I confused some of you! Thanks for reminding me! 


	4. Chapter 4

It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go: Chapter 4: Rated R: Language: 3rd Person POV:  
  
"Why isn't there any fucking thing playing on a Saturday?! IT'S SATURDAY!!" Letty shouted, pissed by all the infomercials, paid programs, and just some gay ass T.V. shows that would be better left canceled. "Stupid infomercials," she muttered as she picked at the buttons of the remote, passing about ten or eleven infomercials consecutively.  
  
When she was still picking at the remote, Dom unlocked the door and opened it, stepping in. He looked at Letty and smiled as he saw his fiance's glare as she was mumbling curses at the T.V. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Hey babe," he whispered, chuckling a little, "Anything good to watch?"  
  
"Shut up!" she retorted, still picking at the remote, "All these stupid infomercials! You think they would stop at channel 50!"  
  
Dom just laughed and went over to the T.V., switching it off. "Hey!" Letty growled, sitting up, "I was about to find something good!"  
  
"How long were you surfing the channels?" he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.  
  
Letty sank back down on the couch, and looked away, her eyebrows furrowed. "An hour," she muttered softly.  
  
"How many times?" he smirked, sitting down next to her.  
  
".seven," she replied, still looking away.  
  
"Exactly," he grinned.  
  
"Well, it's better then just sitting here waiting for Mia-" Letty stopped. Shit!  
  
Dom squinted. "Waiting for Mia? Where the hell she go?"  
  
Shit Letty! Think! Think!.Got it! "I'm.waiting for her to come home from her friend's house," she smiled nervously.  
  
"Who's her friend?" he questioned.  
  
"C.Cr.Christina! Yeah!.Christina," I nodded.  
  
"Chrisina? I haven't heard of her before," he pondered.  
  
"Yeah, well she just moved here."  
  
"Does she come to races?"  
  
".Yeah, sure."  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her or heard of her.I basically know whoever comes there.oh! Yeah! I have seen her!"  
  
"You have?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded. "She's the short brown haired chick right? The girl that always wears black or brown leather mini skirts and always puts her hair up in a bun? It's her right?"  
  
".Yeah.sure," she stuttered, smiling. A second later, the smile faded. "How would you know all that stuff about her?!" she questioned, harsh memories crowding her mind.  
  
He just shrugged and smiled nervously. She raised my eyebrows, accusations clouding me but he laid his lips on mine, kissing them away. "I love you," he whispered softly as he pulled away. She smiled and laid her forehead on his. "I love you too," she whispered back evenly.  
  
A minute later, Mia came barging through the door with a smile plastered on her face. Dom and Letty both looked at her and walked over. "What are you so happy about?" Dom questioned, crossing his arms.  
  
"I've had a great night!" she squealed, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
"With Christina?"  
  
"Chri-" Mia looked at him awkwardly. She looked behind him and saw Letty. She raised her eyebrows, glancing from her to Dom, silently telling her to play along.  
  
She got it and grinned. "Yeah! I've had a great time with Christina! We got to know eachother really well!"  
  
"Good," Dom smiled, "It's nice to see you smiling again."  
  
Mia nodded and looked at Letty, silently thanking her. She nodded, smiling.  
  
Dom turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna head up to bed. You coming?" he asked seductively.  
  
She smirked. "In a minute."  
  
He nodded and gave her a soft peck on the lips. He turned and kissed Mia's cheek as he ran up the stairs and into our room, shutting the door softly behind him. Letty looked at Mia and sighed. "Tell me about your night," she demanded, "and DON'T leave anything out!"  
  
Please Review!  
  
Foxy-Latina: I swear I didn't know your story was like mine. I haven't been reading much lately so I really didn't know! What a coincidence!lol. Love you gurl!  
  
~ML~ 


	5. Chapter 5

It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go: Chapter 5: Rated R: Language: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Letty led Mia to the living room and sat down on the couch followed by Mia. Letty turned to her and looked at her intently.  
  
Mia looked back at her and grinned. "Well," she began, ".I think I love him."  
  
"You're kidding me," Letty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "I don't love him.yet. But he was such a sweetheart Lett!"  
  
"Why? What?.I'm confused. Tell me exactly what happened," Letty replied, crossing her arms.  
  
Mia smiled sweetly and looked at the blank screen on the T.V. "He took me to this fancy Italian restaurant that served really good food and once we sat down, we just started talking and he turned out to be really interesting."  
  
"Interesting?" Letty questioned, "What the he do to be `interesting`?"  
  
"Well, he was once in the airforce but he got kicked out for disobeying orders several times and then he studied to be a cop but then he just-"  
  
"Wait!" Letty raised a hand, stopping her, "He got kicked out of the airforce? What orders did he disobey?"  
  
Mia looked thoughtful. "He wouldn't tell me and I didn't want to be rude and ask him."  
  
Letty nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. "He was studying to be a cop but then he said it just wasn't there for him at that time," Mia continued, "But he said that after all the things he tried and tested for and didn't get into, being a cop would give him a little bit of a feeling like he was important, you know?"  
  
"So did he quit his studying?"  
  
Mia shook her head. "He's still in school taking law classes. He said that it would maybe give him the satisfaction he wants."  
  
Letty nodded slowly.  
  
"So we started talking more and then I took him home. It wasn't really a busy night since we didn't know where to go. And then when I walked him up to his door, his brother opened the door and he looked really serious. It was sort of scary. Like he thought something was gonna happen tonight but I don't know what."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Oh, he was hot! They look alittle alike! Except that his brother has lighter hair than he does."  
  
"Did you find out where he works?"  
  
"Yeah! He works at the Racer's Edge! He just got a job there! Isn't that great!"  
  
"For you! Remember Dom! He goes there like everday!"  
  
"Everynight. Chris only works there in the day because he has night school. And when Dom needs parts in the day, one of us could go and get it for him."  
  
"What do you mean `one of us`? You're gonna make me do all that shit because you'll be working at the store!"  
  
"Letty, please!" Mia gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Mia.Fine! But this is the last one! No more!"  
  
"You got it!" she gave a small wink and got up, walking towards the steps.  
  
"Mia!" Letty called.  
  
"Yeah," Mia turned around.  
  
"What's his last name?"  
  
"Ericsson. Why?"  
  
Letty shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering."  
  
Mia looked at her weird and shook her head, running up the steps to her room. Letty sat back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "Chris Ericsson," she whisperd softly to herself. After thinking for a minute, she went upstairs to her and Dom's room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She shedded off her clothes and slipped into a white tank top with one of Dom's gray boxers. She walked over to the bed and smiled as she saw Dom sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his arm dangling off the edge of the bed. As soon as she got in and wrapped the covers over her laying on her side, he immediately turned around and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Letty smiled and closed her eyes, never taking her mind off of what Mia told her: He's studying to be a cop.  
  
A streetracer studying to be a cop. How's that possible when he's doing illegal shit and running away from them everynight??? How can that happen??? She pondered that for a long moment but after a couple minutes, her eyes were relaxed and she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sorry for the last chapter when I accidently switched from third to first person. I'm used to first person and I didn't really notice it. Sorry. But I hope you all like this chap! Please Review!  
  
ML 


	6. Chapter 6

It's Hard to Choose But It's Even Harder to Let Go: Chapter 6: 3rd Person POV:  
  
Letty groaned softly in her pillow at the sound of the ear piercing alarm beside her. She raised her hand out of the sheets of the bed and slapped violently at the off button, shutting it off completely. "Stupid thing," she muttered as she turned around to find an empty spot next to her. "Stupid Dom."  
  
Kicking her legs to the side, she sat up and yawned as she stretched out her arms. She got up and walked out of the room, not bothering to get dressed for work.  
  
In the dining room, Mia and Jesse ate breakfast silently. Jesse kept eyeing Mia who was grinning like crazy as she played with her cereal. He raised an eyebrow as Letty sat down across from him, resting her head on the table. "What's going on?" he asked as he shifted his eyes to both of them.  
  
"Nothing," Mia smiled. "Just.life."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"You're too young to understand, Jess," she replied, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm only a few years younger than you!" he argued.  
  
"Right!" Letty confirmed, staring straight up at him. "You're too young!"  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever. I don't think I even want to know!"  
  
"How come you're not with Dom and the others?" Letty asked, changing the subject.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "I guess Dom couldn't wait a couple minutes. I'm tellin' ya Lett, He's obsessed with that car!"  
  
"I know," she sighed. "I mean I-"  
  
"I got to go kiddies!" Mia shouted as she placed her bowl in the sink.  
  
Jesse looked awkwardly at her. "It's only 8. You don't go 'til 10!"  
  
Mia stepped back into the dining room and grabbed her keys off the table. "I have to pick up a friend first," she whispered, smiling at Letty. Letty glanced back at her, not returning the smile.  
  
With one last goodbye, she walked to the front door and left. Letty looked at Jesse and smirked. He looked back at her and sighed. "What do you want now?" he whined.  
  
She gave a hurt look. "Can't I just smile at you without you questioning me like that?"  
  
"No," he replied plainly. "Why are you and Mia acting all weird? And is it something Dom is gonna kill you two for or what?"  
  
Letty glanced away and focused her eyes on the center piece of the table. "It's.nothing. Just.can you do me a favor?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."  
  
She sighed. "Can you look up a guy for me? Get all his info? You know.like what you did with Brian?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because, Jess, alright? I just want to find out more about this guy and why he's just.weird. Can you do that? Please?" she softened her eyes.  
  
He looked at her and made a face but after a couple minutes, he nodded. "Fine. Who is this guy?"  
  
Letty grinned and clapped her hands together. "His name's Chris Ericsson. Find out all you can about him and don't leave anything out, ok?"  
  
"Fine," he muttered.  
  
"Do it as soon as you're done eating and come to the garage with it. But don't tell Dom and the others. I don't want them to worry about anything."  
  
"What if it is something to worry about, Lett?" He looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "I mean, why else are you making me run a profile on him for?"  
  
Letty got up and walked over to him, smiling. "Just don't worry about it. I have it under control. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Dom, not Mia, not Vince, not Leon, not anyone! No one needs to know, ok?"  
  
After hesitating for a bit, he nodded. Letty bent down and kissed his forehead. After ruffeling his hair, she walked past him and to the stairs. She turned back to him and smiled. "Don't worry, Jess. There's nothing to worry about." With that, she ran up the stairs and to her and Dom's room. "Atleast.I hope not," she whispered as she stepped in.  
  
Letty walked into the garage to find Dom under the hood of the skyline. She smirked and walked up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist. "You know, it's a real turn on when you bend like that," she whispered seductively as she place a butterfly kiss on the crook of his neck.  
  
He grinned as he reached behind him and placed his hands on her ass. "You should see me under the hood of the porsche then," he chuckled as he gave her a gentle squeeze. Letty just laughed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a short sweet kiss. "Did you have a good dream?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
"Oh yeah? What were you dreaming about?" he smirked.  
  
"I dreamed about kissing my true love," she smiled.  
  
"And who might that be?" he raised an eyebrow as he swayed her side to side.  
  
"Vin Diesel," she grinned.  
  
Dom raised his eyebrows. "That guy? Tch. Baby, you got better!"  
  
"Sure, hun. Whatever you say!" she laughed as she playfully slapped his ass.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she replied as she walked over to the civic, waving it off.  
  
Dom sighed. "Women," he muttered as he turned back to the skyline. "It's just because he's rich, isn't it?" He shouted over to her as she just laughed and shrug it off. He shook his head and flexed his arm out, stretching out his toned muscles. "I am better than that Diesel guy," he mumbled, "Way better."  
  
Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I'm still sick and I haven't had that much time lately so I'm sorry. Anyways, please review! 


End file.
